ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yonshigakure Gate RP 10/11/12
TakedaInkroe: -Once again I was stood in the center of the compound which housed the Main Gate to Yonshigakure, the tree's were brustling in the wind, the snow was sailing down from the heavens as millions of tiny cotton balls which held a cold sting to the touch, the walls and buildings were pleated with a cover of snow, beneath the out pointed roofs were a series of icicles draping down for a few centimeters before breaking off, a sign that though it was often freezing cold here, one days it would be cool enough for the snow and ice to begin melting.. today was not one of those days- "Seventeen" -I spoke to myself.. drawing a bokken infront of me, with the awkwardness of the past days events and having exposed one of Samehada's abilties to someone not on my team.. I was awash with caution and secrecy.. intending never to train publicly with Samehada again.- NamikazeSoudai: She stood next to the kage for a while now, a flashback to another time when she was doubtful of her skills to stand guard of such an important part of their village. Now she was sure of her abilities to top enemies from entering the gate and accessing their beloved village, she hoped someday that her genins would too stand proud of themselves where she stood now, where the kage stood. His words out of the blue startled Soudai, making him look up for a moment at the man, the kage, wielding a bokken today which Soudai chuckled about..But she was positive that the kage could fight and kill with just his wooden sword. "Winter always seem the longest season.." She said, uncertain if that was fact or pesty endurance through the winter times. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei woke up in her appartment as she stretched her arms.She would jump out of her bed as she walked to her wardrobe. She took her winter clothes a black top with a jacket and black pants, she would put her top on first and then her pants and as last she would put on her jacket, and as very last the bracelets. then she would walk over to the mirror to look if her hair still was the same. Kirei smiled as she then would walk inside where the snow still was falling down as she catched some snow flakes. Kirei didnt like the winter much but she didnt hate it either. even though its cold outside she didnt feel it caus she had warm clothes on.She walked down to the main gate as she left footsteps in the snow almost there she saw people standing at the gate "Hello Sensei and Hello Kage, how are you two doing this beautiful winter day"-Kirei would smile to them as she waited for their answer- TakedaInkroe: -I raised an eyebrow as I turned to Soudai, a sudden outburst of a comment from the weilder of Nuibari and now Sensei to a team.. I shrugged a response, not caring much to waste time with the trivia of small talk and conversation, taking a moment to witness the arrival of Kirei, another future prospect for a sensei and provided her with a nodded response.- "Bored.." -It was a truthful answer, and thus had lead me to my decision of what to do.. my right eye looked around the main compound and in my imagination I spied all seventeen of the enemies I had called out previously.. I stepped forwards from the gate into the open expanse of snow between the three wide buildings and took up a stance, preparing myself for my daily training.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai ignored the kages response to Kirei, turning her attention fully to her, give or take making sure he didn't attack her.. "It's fine Kirei. Wish to do some training?" She asked, rather than told, Soudai wasn't one to force her students, she perferred asking her students instead.. She sighed lightly, watching the kage step forward to do something, probably more training, she hoped he wasn't too stressed with his title. xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look to the Kage as she answered "ok" as she then saw him walking off to the center as she then focused on her Sensei "do you have something in mind sensei?"-Kirei would keep looking to her Sensei waiting for her answer- TakedaInkroe: -The first of my imaginary enemies charged directly towards me, a sprinted run with his katana held high above his head, as he approached at rapid speeds I shifted my weight from the balls of my feet and heels to my toes, lifting my heels only a half centimeter from the ground in preperation for the SHWWISHH of a Katana travelling north to south, attempting to split my face and torso in half, by this time I had leapt a whole two feet and turning 180 degrees to my left as I held the bokken out, a firm grasp on the hilt with my little finger, my ring finger and thumb supporting the weight and holding semi tightly to the wood as my index and middle fingers loosely held the hilt in place, I swung my right arm along at neck height, a parallel swing to the ground which was well placed enough to smack into the spinal chord of my first imaginary victim and leave him paralysed from the throat down, he fell into the snow and left no imprint on the fluffy coldness. My second victim had in this time made his sprint from behind me, now at my three oclock and was repeating my previous attack, his long nodachi about to tear a gash through my neck and leave my head rolling, it was at this time that I bent my knees, lowering my torso and head by seven inches while I leaned forwards and nodded my head, a swift avoidance of his swung arms after which I rose up once more, my left hand quickly took grasp of the hilt he held loosely and didn't let it escape, my Bokken brought the blade to his body and held it there as my right knee then found itself firmly planted into his ribcage. I took a step back and pried the nodachi from his grasp, holding Bokken in right hand and an imaginary nodachi in my left as I brought the long steel of the nodachi back across his collar bone, severing the femoral artery.. a wash of nonexistant grey blood staining the snow to my eye and leaving me with fifteen imaginary enemies to defeat.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai turned and pointed inside, "Theres some..body armor inside there, made for the feminine body. Put it on..It's only slightly heavier but should protect you agaisnt some kunais.." She said softly, shifting a bit, Soudai didn't really want to do it but she knew that Kirei had to learn how to deflect/dodge weapons and how was a better way to learn that than to throw some weapons at her. "Put it on. Wield a kunai, and prepare to fight to live agaisnt a storm of kunais." She said softly, stepping from the gate and standing a bit away as to avoid throwing kunais to any of the bystanders or other shinobi and waited for Kirei. She wasn't planning on throwing any of the kunais at a place where the armor didn't defend her like her head, but Kirei didn't know that. xKireiHimex: -Kirei would nod as she walked inside as she took a part from the armor as she placed them on as she took her own kunai out of her pocket as she was nervous and scared but she had to overcome this and learn how to dodge a weapon and how to use them. She would walk outside and took place a few feet from her Sensei as she looked up to her Sensei trying to hide how she was feeling right now- "ehh i'm ready"-she would say with a bit of nervous in her voice- TakedaInkroe: -I dropped the imaginary nodachi and kicked it aside, I had no use for training with imaginary weapons of my enemies, for I could never rely upon my enemy to bring them. The third and fourth of my enemies came and went quickly, the third approached from my 2oclock and swung from north west to south east with his katana as if to cut me like a cake, so I had allowed my right foot to slip back a whole half a meter away from me , bringing my body south of the attack and forcing him to trip up over my extended left foot, landing on his stomach in heavy armour, unable to self right himself as I returned to my stance, twisting more even and heavily stomping my right foot onto the back of the third imaginary enemys skull, leaving his body lifeless. The fourth enemy had got distracted with the dismissal of his comrad and in his own approach his hands flinched, not wanting to repeat a swing in my direction, so I reached out to him with my left hand and grabbed his throat, pulling out his tongue while using my bokken to block the incoming blow of the flailing fourth enemy and the fifth enemy who had made a rogue swing for my face.- NamikazeSoudai: "Got your kunai ready?" Soudai asked, looking around her seeing she put the armor on correctly in which she did alright. She watched her stand, move a bit to reach for the kunai seeing openings in the armor which she would avoid. "Hmm.. Now that your ready.." She walked over a short distance and returned with a container of kunais, reaching down for 4 of them and beginning her throwing of them towards Kirei. Onbe was aimed for her leg armor, another for her shoulder armor 4 seconds after the first was thrown, the next two for her chest at the same time 5 seconds after the shoulder one was thrown. Each one was a kind speed, dodgable and blockacble but as Kirei would learn the speed would pick up as they went. xKireiHimex: -Kirei nodded as she then prepared herself as she waited a bit for her Sensei. as she then saw the kunai's coming at her she didnt know what to do first.she would go trough her knee's to block the first kunai as she waited for the other kunai to fly over her as she then quickly would stand up to block the other 2 kunai's with her own kunai's. she didnt think of what she did nor if it exactly worked she was too nervous to think straight of her moves- TakedaInkroe: -A sixth, seventh and eighth imaginary enemy all sprinted towards me from by six, eleven and three oclock and swung their blades high to low, a set of intertwined blades was the left over result as I shifted my weight to my left foot, kicking the male at six oclock onto his back, I thrusted the bokken in my right hand deep into the groin of the male enemy to my three oclock and considered him done for while leaving my last of the three enemies alone to my eleven aclock to engage me again, I walked to steps back before kicking the fallen six oclock enemy in the skull, knocking him out cold. The eight enemy returned to take a second strike at me quickly but as her blade fell from north to south I used its of momentum and the speed of my Bokken travelling west to east to direct the blade away from me, lightly skimming my arm and cutting a light flesh wound in my arm as the tip of my bokken rushed her larynx, leaving her unable to take breath.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai picked up the speed of her tosses now, aiming three thrown nearly at the same time at her chest, a bit hard to dodge this time, it would be amazing to Soudai if Kirei managed to block all three. She three two more kunais after that when Kirei was finished with the other three 3 seconds after that, aimed for her left and right shoulder. She then picked up another kunai, "Even if it cuts or impales you, i am a enemy intent on killing you. You will continue to dodge." She aimed for that opening in her armor between her arm and chest armor, throwing the kunai at 80mph with near perfect percision, it was almost unavoidable. xKireiHimex: -Kirei would quikly move her right foot and lean back as one kunai would graze the armor,as she quikly came up ,barely blocking the kunai aimed at her left shoulder with her own kunai,as the one aimed for the right shoulder cut her lightly,she would try her best to block the final kunai ,but only succeeds in striking it off course,so it would be stuck in the arm armor- TakedaInkroe: -The ninth imaginary combatant was skill in melee combat, and gave me a run for my title, each defense and attack of his staff to my bokken was well made and decisive, I was beginning to implant more and more and more of my own knowledge into these imaginary figures to make them tougher, truely better training without the need to impale one of my students. When I spied my imaginary enemy taking a step forwards I took the initiative and kicked at his heel, unsettling his balance and driving him to the floor, I attacked thrice to his torso but was blocked all three times, soon enough the man was trying to get up on his feet and recover, I did not offer the chance. My right hand struct out with the bokken and smacked his fingers which grasped the wood of the staff before SMWCCK.. I buried the Bokken in his throat. The tenth enemy came and stuck to my legs from behind, a rough jolt of pain to my knee as I gritted my teeth, another staff user.. if it was a Katana I may have lost my imaginary leg, I twisted quickly with a kick to the staff and swung my bokken at eyelevel, a rough thwack of wood on bone and flesh occoured before my enemy collapsed, blinded and dying in the snow. Victims number eleven and twelve made their long appearance attacking me from two sides, their katana swings well timed, one fast attacking and one slow.. it was almost as if one was the master and one the student, many blows connected and blocked each others, I turned and twisted, walking backwards around and around them to bring them both before me and as a careless blow was travelling across my body I back stepped and allowed it to pass freely, into the torso of the slow attacker.. and with his sword buried in his comrad I returned my quick step forwards and slid my bokken underneath his arm, deep into his chest and through his heart. Twelve down, seven to go..- NamikazeSoudai: "Good Kirei.." She said, but picked up more kunais. "The enemy wants you dead..I want you to strike back at me now while under stress." She demanded of her genin, beginning to rapildy throw kunais towards her now aiming for anywhere but her head but at a mixed speed, not enough to cause a serious hassle to Kirei but making her have to handle it while thinking of a way to attack Soudai back. xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look with a shock to her Sensei. She didnt want to attack her but she knew she had to see her Sensei as a enemy not as her own Sensei -she would take a grip on her kunai as she quikly rolled herself to the left quikly picking up some of the previously thrown kunai in her roll and throwing them towards her Sensei,aiming for her chest and arms- SenjuHaru: -A shaded mark in the distance, prancing towards the main gates that guarded yonshi and beyond. He had his normal attire on, but he had equiped his self with more scrolls today, and a majority of his tools. reaching the entrance to the gates, he walked around the perimeter and stumbled onto the main house held within, finding a nice confortable spot and sitting down on the cold floor, removing a small scroll and a single kunai, placing it onto the ground infront of him.-"Well, better get SOMETHING done today"-A soft sigh and grin reflected apon his face, rolling the scroll out about 10 inches and placing the kunai onto it. He centered the kunai directly into the middle and scanned over what was sitting before him, making sure the scroll and kunai were placed correctly. He placed his hands over the kunai, closing his eye's to concentrate his chakra. He imagined his chakra on the layer's of his hands, like glue, or chains attempting to pull the kunai down into the depth's of the scroll in nothing more than a silent poof. He began focusing the chakra into his hands like a glove surrounding it, and concentrated on making the kunai enter the formula of the scroll. seconds of Focusing, and consentrating, a puff of smoke sent out indicating a sucession in this technique. He looked at the scroll, the formula for the kunai he just seal apparent on it's surface. He cracked a quick smile, he was becoming more and more fluent with Fuinjutsu- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai didn't need to dodge them, they were thrown in the path of her rain of kunais, the two opposing metals clinging agaisnt one another and Soudai continued to throw kunais towards Kirei. "Come on Kirei. Come up with another thing." she demanded, throwing the kunais now towards her waist to her legs, there were openings inbetween her chest armor and her leggings but Soudai wasn't trying to hit the opening..she was giving her use of her hands. xKireiHimex: -Kirei would quikly jump to her side ,picking up one of the kunai on the ground,as she dashed towards her Sensei,gripping both kunai tightly in her hands,aiming to hit her Sensei in her stomach with both the kunai's- SenjuHaru: -Now part two, summoning the kunai back out because, what use would fuinjutsu be if you didn't know how to summon the things you sealed into the scroll. He placed his right hand over the seal formula then overlapped it with his left hand, pushing chakra into his hands again. This time he would imagine his chakra a key and the seal as a cage, keeping the kunai held within it, it ready to spring forth free from it's prison. He lowed his eye's, watching and focusing before another silent poof, reveiling the kunai he had just recently sealed, the formula removed from the scroll along with the tool. Another smile followed by haru wiping his dry forhead as if expecting to wipe away beads of sweat, Before bringing his hands to the scroll and kunai once more.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai sighed, she had given her a chance to use jutsus but Kirei only went for kunais. It was a easy move towards where she was coming at and her throwing of the kunais were on Kirei again before she could reach her. "Your dead." Soudai said, having not actually killed her but stopped throwing the kunais, it was only foolish to try and get closer to someone who had a controlled turrent of range weapons being fired at the person, unless say you knew body flicker or replacement technique (she has replacement) to position yourself in another place or having a equal amount of ranged weapon abilities. "Clean up the kunais Kirei.."she told her genin, stepping over back towards the gate and passing it for the building, a little dissapointed but that was alright she figured, had to learn right? There were about 50 kunais scattered around the area, she was surprised that Haru wasn't hit by any that was deflected or what-not. TakedaInkroe: -Three more imaginary enemies came at me from the front, each throwing kunai to different parts of my body and each meaning to attack from a different angle, the flaw ofcourse in their attack was their closeness, as I took ten quick steps to my right and assumed a stance the three of them were forced to clump together as they turned, all of this meant that only the most left enemy could attack me. I jumped backwards as he sliced the air with his katana, rolling and liftin myself up onto my shoulders before pushing off the ground, my feet met a stone pillar, one of the many supporting a frozen roof and I used my chakra to grip my feet to the pillar, walking backwards up it for two steps as I knocked the first katana aside and in doing so I broke the jaw of the first enemy. Before they could even fall I leapt, using the strength in my legs to force myself and my Bokken through the air like a javelin, my Bokken sank itself through skull of the second enemy and I twisted like a human drill through the air, my left hand bursting through the chilled emptiness and into the chin of the third enemy. For another seven meters I flew, twisting and spinning before I planted my left hand into the floor, using my strength to again propel me into the air in a flipping spin, now moving backwards into the path of the fourth enemy of this minute, my elbow driving into his chest and crushing his ribs before I self righted myself in the air and landed, my feet finding the floor and skidding for two feet over the snow.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look to her Sensei as she nods as she directly would pick up the kunai's and places them back in the container as she then took the rest of the kunai's as she places them too in the container after she took all 50 kunai's and placed in the container. She would pick up her own kunai as she then would walk to her Sensei "i'm sorry Sensei if i disapointed you today, i was a bit of nervous"-Kirei would sigh as she felt terible- NamikazeSoudai: "You didn't Kirei. Sit, drink some tea.." She offered having heated some water earlier and prepared the tea. She sat herself and though upon the lesson, hoping it wasn't too harsh, at the same time she hoped that Kirei would progress to where they did this without the body armor, that would be a happy day for her sensei. "Why didn't you use a jutsu?" She questioned, knowing Kirei had a few that would have been good in that situation. "Were you unable to think of one in that situation?" SenjuHaru: -Hearing the spooshing sound of wet shoes hitting the floor of the building, haru broke his concentration to look towards it, seeing soudai. He hadn't exactly been paying attention to what was going on with them outside, but he peeked towards the direction of her entrance, seeing kunai scattered out every where, being picked up by the girl he had come to know as kirei. He turned back to soudai, parting his lips to speak-"Hello Soudai, nice to see you" -looking for a lock in eye contact inwhich he would continue on with his training. He repeated his first steps, focusing his chakra into his hands and then towards the kunai and scroll, pushing the kunai back into it, his breathing speading up. -"phew.."-he said under his breath, taking a second to collect his self before going back to summoning the kunai out.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would sit down with her Sensei to drink some tea with her "i couldnt think at the moment of a jutsu that i know, i was too nervous as i couldnt think straight about my moves either, i will do my best next time to think more before i act"-Kirei would take some of the tea as she looked to her Sensei- TakedaInkroe: -While twisting through the air I had weaved the hand seals and added the necessary chakra for a Water Clone to form, but avoided actually making it in reality, now standing before my imaginary opponent I smirked, lifting my left hand up with the thumb and index finger extended, almost as if pointing a gun, then I brought the finger to my own head and poked my skull, as my enemy watched this he questioned my motives, right up until my water clone pressed a Kunai into that same spot of my seventeenth opponents head.. I blinked and washed away the fake surroundings I had imagined and inhaled shallowly.. training was partially done for the day.. I sheathed the bokken onto my hip and turned facing towards the wilderness south of the compound which housed the Main Gate and began running, running as quickly and as fast as I could.. I would run for ten miles.. and then return.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai looked over at Haru for a moment and noticed he was focused on training or something. She didn't reply back to him letting him focus for the time being. She turned back to Kirei, sipping her own tea, "Are you prepared to die Kirei?" She asked randomly. "You do know theres a chance, when your a shinobi, that you will meet your end through a trap, a battle, a lot of things.." She said softly, wondering if that scared her. xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look at her Sensei straight answered her "Yes i'm prepared to die, i'm prepared from when i was 6 years old and on my own traveling to places before i got here you never knew what for shinobi's you would run into then.But it scares me a bit though so i never think about it that tomorrow or months later could be my last day. you never know right?"-Kirei would focus back on her tea to drink it- SenjuHaru: -At this point, the sealing and summoning of the kunai was was pure repetition, having the actions down packed. Now to the challenging part, sealing multiple item's and summoning them one at a time. First he had to unseal the kunai that was already within the "cage" mediphoriclly speaking. He placed his hands on top of the seal formula, this was becoming more of second nature, his chakra focusing it's self into his hands, then into the seal, the "Key" unlocking the conmplex "Cage" to release it out, the kunai poofing out of the scroll and into exsistance. His breathing now heavier, droppets of sweat sliding down his face, resting at random places. He used the sleeve of his yonshi undershirt to wipe the sweat away, following the removal of another kunai. He probally should have stopped after the last summon, probally low on stamina, he hesitated before struck with a series of words that rained true, most definatly his new nindo "No one ever got anything from listening to their preconceived limitation's, except failure and or death" He looked back over to the kunai resting on top of the scroll and reconfigured it on the scroll along with the other kunai so they were centered evenly then moving to place his hands over top of the tools to seal them at once.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai finished her tea and stood up, "Cherish your friends and loved ones while you can." She suggested somewhat darkly. She stretched a bit and walked towards the gate without waitin for a repsonse, she used the gate and lefted, probably heading for her home. xKireiHimex: -Kirei thought of the words her Sensei just said while her Sensei was walking away, but she thought she was doing it already atleast some people she cherish not all yet.. but perhaps her Sensei is right and should cherish everone of her friends you just never know.Kirei would drink the last bit of her tea as she walked outside and sits back down on a bench as she looked to the falling snow as she sighed-